Jack lets the secret out!
by Evelyn92
Summary: The team babysits Jack, only to discover some things they didn't know about Hotch and his new girlfriend.


Dave, Morgan, Reid, Garcia and JJ were sitting in the bullpen watching little Jack Hotchner, who was currently sitting on JJ's lap on Emily's chair colouring on a piece of paper which JJ suspected was part of a file. Hotch had had to bring him into the BAU today as Jessica was sick and there really was no other option, but unfortunately he and Emily had to go and give a lecture to the trainee agents which they unable to get out of considering Strauss had ordered them personally to go. That is how the rest of the team ended up babysitting for the afternoon. They didn't mind in the slightest, Jack was adorable.

JJ started to help Jack with his drawings like she did with Henry when he said something that stopped them all short. "Aunt JJ, you draw people just like Mommy does." They all looked at each other, what do they say?

"That's nice Jack." JJ said to him finally. Morgan looked apprehensive, but Garcia whispered to him "do you really want to have to remind him that his mom is dead?"

"Aunt JJ can I have a lollipop?"

"Sorry honey I don't have any. Maybe we can get you some candy later though; we have to ask your daddy first."

"Okay. Daddy always has a lollipop in his pocket for me. We can get it later." He smiled happily at the prospect of future candy. The team couldn't help but smile at how adorable the two Hotchners actually were.

After twenty more minutes of colouring and Jack telling them about his new swing set that his Aunt Jessica bought for him, Jack wanted to do something else. "I don't want to colour anymore."

"How about I show you some magic Jack?" Reid asked, he may not be good with children, but if JJ held him Reid was more than happy to perform some tricks for the little guy. Jack clapped his hands happily at the genius. "Okay, I need an object that I will turn invisible" Reid said theatrically. Garcia volunteered her bright yellow flowery head band and handed it over. Jack stared at the item then at Garcia, as if he was trying to understand something.

"Aunt Penny, you look pretty in girls clothes."

"Thank you Jack, I don't plan on wearing boys clothes" Garcia said laughing at his innocent youth.

"You should tell Mommy to wear girl's clothes; she always wears Daddy's clothes. She says that she likes his shirts better, but Daddy needs to wear his shirts." Dave chuckled at the little boy and at the team as they sat there with their mouths wide open in shock. 'Aaron you really need to talk to your son about what he sees' he thought. Reid finally regained enough brain power to continue with the magic trick.

"You think Hotch has got himself a girlfriend?" Morgan said to the group, low enough for Jack not to hear.

"He has been happier this past year but I put it down to him getting over his grief and guilt finally. Would he tell us if he had though? Dave, has he mentioned anyone to you?" JJ said, looking at Dave, as he was the only one that Hotch would even come close to telling out of those present.

"Not a thing, but this would be a relief as one day he came into work with lipstick round his mouth; a girlfriend is better than a secret life of cross-dressing." They were glad that Reid was keeping Jack distracted while they discussed his father. "If anyone deserves love its Aaron." They all nodded in agreement, the poor guy has been through so much he deserves to be happy.

"I wonder what she's like. Blonde? Probably. Younger than him? Definitely. Although after Haley, she would have to understand the job so she probably works in law enforcement too." Derek profiled.

"She must be great with children if Jack is already calling her Mommy, but no kids of her own." Added JJ looking at Jack.

"It sounds pretty serious; I wonder why he wouldn't tell us. We're family." Garcia said sadly.

"Let's ask Emily when she gets back; she would probably know what's going on." Dave advised.

Jack turned in JJ's arms to face her, he looked sad. JJ's heart went out to him. "What's wrong Jack?" The team now looked at him, wondering what could have possible changed his mood so abruptly, they looked at Reid for an explanation but he just shrugged.

"I don't want Mommy to leave. Real Mommy left and can't come back and I don't want new Mommy to leave too."

"Aw honey, I'm sure she won't leave you, I think she loves you very much" JJ soothed him.

"But Daddy is mad at her. And that means that Mommy will leave. That's what happened to my friend Ben, his daddy got mad and his mommy left." Jack was starting to cry now. Garcia was nearly crying herself at his words. JJ tried rocking Jack back and forth but he wouldn't stop crying.

"Jack sweetie, no matter what happens you know that your Daddy loves you very much and I'm sure Mommy does too, and so do we and we will always be here for you forever and ever okay?" Jack nodded into JJ's hair. "Did Daddy say that he was mad? Because it was probably just a silly fight, grown-ups have them but that doesn't mean anyone is leaving."

"Last night Daddy was telling Mommy she was bad and spanked her. And spanking is only for when you're really really bad." They were definitely not expecting _that_. Reid's face turned as red as a tomato, Dave and Morgan burst out laughing and JJ was trying so hard to bite her lip so to not laugh in the little boys face.

"Those suits really hide a lot" Garcia said before going into hysterics.

"Sometimes I hate having an eidetic memory, this being one of those times" Reid said trying to rub his forehead into forgetting.

"I really could have died happy without knowing that. Great." Dave definitely knew far more about Aaron than he would like to.

"Jack, I don't think Daddy was actually mad at Mommy, trust me everything is fine." It was taking JJ everything she had not to laugh.

"You know, I thought after this job nothing would surprise me, turns out I was wrong." Morgan told them. "We have to find out who the lucky lady is. Babygirl, can't you use your mad skills to find us a name?"

"Sorry sugar but there is no possible way for me to get you a name, the only thing that links a couple is a marriage licence and I don't think Hotch has married her just yet."

"Or has he..?" Morgan waggled his eyebrows at her. Garcia went over to the nearest computer and searched Aaron Hotchner in marriage licences. There was only one result; his marriage to Haley Brooks eleven years ago.

"Nope, no second marriage yet, we'll have to find our mystery woman the old fashioned way, by asking."

They went back to entertaining the young boy, while planning in their heads the questions they were going to hound upon their unit chief.

The glass doors opened and Hotch and Emily were finally back, they looked like they were discussing something very secretive.

"Hey Emily can you come here a minute, we need your help with something." Dave called over to her. When Jack heard him say 'Emily' he spun around to face the two that had entered. Jack's face lit up into a huge smile and he pushed himself off of JJ's lap and ran over to the two brunettes. The team sat there expecting him to run to Hotch but were more than shocked when Jack squeaked out "Mommy!" and jumped into Emily's arms, who then hoisted him up onto her hip so she could hug him.

"I see who the favourite is here" Hotch joked at the pair.

"Silly Daddy, I love you too!" Jack told his dad who smiled at him. Hotch took out a lollipop from his pocket, removed the wrapper and gave it to Jack. He pushed Emily's hair back so it was behind her shoulder, Hotch remembered the last time Jack's lollipop had got stuck in Emily's hair; it was not a good day.

"See Aunt JJ, told you Daddy had a lollipop" he exclaimed at the team, showing them his prize before putting the candy in his mouth. That brought Hotch and Emily back to reality as they realised the scene had played out in front of the whole team, they were so busted. As they looked at their team they saw nothing but shock in their faces. If she hadn't of felt so cornered, Emily would have laughed at their expressions.

"I think that answered our question." Dave managed to regain his power of speech, which made the others smile.

"How long?" Garcia wanted every single detail, knowing she had missed out long enough.

"We've been together for about fourteen months." Hotch said happily.

"And I moved in eight months ago." Emily added.

"You're living together? I can't believe we missed this for so long. Why didn't you tell us? I'm surprised you haven't got engaged, married and had two children before you told us!" JJ was upset at not being informed, she was supposed to be Emily's best friend, how could she keep a secret like this? This is huge!

Emily and Hotch looked at each other guiltily. It wasn't missed by anyone.

"Something else you want to tell us?" Garcia grinned at them.

"Aaron proposed last week." Emily said as they smiled at each other. In all their years, the team had never seen either of them look so happy. It was difficult to not be drawn into their happiness.

"You're engaged! Oh my god! I am so happy for you two" Garcia screamed, running to hug the couple, although squishing Jack was hard to avoid. Garcia took hold of the little boy so that Morgan and Reid could hug them both. Dave strolled over, giving Hotch a pat on the back and a kind smile.

"You may be my best friend Aaron, but you hurt her and I will put a bullet in you myself." Dave promised with a smile.

"Good to know Dave. So you approve?" What the team would think about their relationship was a huge fear for the couple, and their possible disapproval was what stopped them announcing it.

"Of course." Dave laughed at the younger man. He then turned to Emily, and chose to speak in Italian. "Congratulations, I wish you the world of happiness my dear. By the way, I have a really good divorce lawyer and I can get you a discount." He joked. Emily laughed at him and playfully hit his arm before hugging him.

"Thank you _dad_, but I don't think I'll ever be needing that number." She replied in Italian, looking at her two boys. Hotch was going to ask what they were saying, but knew that he probably didn't want to know. The only person who hadn't come to embrace them was JJ, she was sitting on her chair looking put out. Emily nodded at Aaron and went over to her best friend.

"JJ, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I was afraid of people knowing and what they might say, especially considering Strauss has it in for us. I wanted to tell you so badly! I don't know what else to say." JJ remained silent and pouting. "Well, it looks like I'll have to find someone else to be my maid of honour then."

"No! I'm it!" Emily laughed at JJ's childish outburst.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you, you know." She said hugging her blonde friend.

"I know, you're forgiven. Or at least you will be once you've shown me the ring." JJ seemed to have perked up. Emily took out the ring which was on a chain around her neck, hidden below her shirt. She could finally wear it on her finger in public. She put it on and JJ grabbed her hand analyzing the huge diamond. "Oh my god Em, it's massive!"

They barely heard Morgan mutter "that's what she said" as Garcia came over screaming.

"I wanna see! I wanna see! Wow Em, that is some ring! The titanic barely left a scratch!" The three girls laughed and began gushing over colours for bridesmaid dresses and flowers. The men, including Jack, just stood there and watched them, smiling indulgently. Dave and Morgan went to join the girls to see the ring that was getting so much attention.

"How much more than us does he earn?" Morgan asked, there was no way he could afford a ring as expensive as that.

"I think this means I do have to forfeit all future Christmas and birthday presents for the next ten years" Emily joked. Emily thought to herself how lucky she was, and how happy the team, the family, made her.

Reid stayed next to Hotch, who was watching Jack with his lollipop, he hadn't said much so far, but there was something he felt he needed to be said. "Hotch, thank you." Hotch raised an eyebrow at the young genius, everyone knew that Emily was like a second mother to Spencer, as well as Jack. "Thank you for making Emily happy." Reid then shuffled away to join the other group.

Hotch picked up his son as he finished his candy. "See this Jack, this is your family" he said pointing at his team.

"Daddy I'm hungry" Jack whined loud enough for the others to hear him.

"I reckon we are done for the day, how about all of us go to dinner at that new restaurant on fifth? I'm paying." Dave suggested holding his credit card. They couldn't have agreed faster, within five minutes the whole team were ready to leave and go eat on Dave's dime. Hotch stalled Emily until they were last in the bullpen.

"I know this wasn't how you wanted to tell them.."

"Aaron, it's fine, I'm very happy right now."

"I love you, soon to be Mrs Hotchner"

"I love you too and I also love the sound of that" Hotch put his hand on Emily's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. They must have been kissing for longer than they thought as the team had turned back and were now watching them through the glass doors, smiling like Cheshire cats that just got a new plaything. They groaned and went to join their family. Jack came up to them with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Dave said that when you get married I can have a brother or sister! Mommy, I would like a brother." Jack informed them and then turned and ran off back to Dave as if it was the most normal request in the world. The team laughed at what he said and watched for the couple's reaction.

Hotch looked at Emily apologetically, "I'll talk to him"

"You'd better" she warned him, "because I want a daughter" she finished, smiling at her fiancé.


End file.
